Window wells are found in most homes which have basements. They are typically a semicircular pit, with the outwardly facing sides being defined by a semicircular sheet of corrugated steel, to provide an access opening for a basement window.
Window well covers are currently available in hardware stores, typically comprising either a flat, plastic deck, or a convex, plastic shroud or "bubble" which rests over the window well. The purpose of such covers is to prevent the collection of debris and excess water in the window well, and also to give warning and to protect against accidentally stumbling into the window well.
Window wells and their currently available covers are generally rather unsightly. In accordance with this invention, a window well cover is provided which is capable of providing a great decorative improvement to the surrounding area, yet which still encloses the window well to prevent debris and garbage from falling therein. At the same time, if an emergency escape through the window well from the basement is required, the window well cover of this invention may be simply pushed aside to permit such escape.